


Stay Another Day

by Polarnacht



Series: Black To Blue [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Magnus catches Jace remodeling the kitchen to his needs, he is first baffled but soon takes it as what it is: a wordless declaration of wanting to stay.Magnus in return is keen to show Jace how wanted he is - by making him gifts. But as Jace is not used to getting things, it's going unexpectedly sideways. Until Magnus truly shows Jace how much he wants him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Black To Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Stay Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> For Jessa: Thank you so much for your constant support 💙 I hope I did your prompt justice. And thank you for the anatomy lesson 😊😉
> 
> Part of the SH Bingo; Prompt Fill: Free Space
> 
> This story can be read as an alternative second part in the "Black to Blue" series, directly after "The Nice In Nice Try". It works also as a standalone.

**Stay Another Day**

Magnus rubbed tiredly over his face while he conjured a portal towards his loft. _Their_ loft. It had been a few months now since he had picked up Jace in his club Pandemonium and pushed him into his bed. To his surprise, Jace had pushed back. He had pushed until Magnus had made room in his life for him. In his heart. And as a result, also in his loft. After a bit of back and forth Jace had moved in for good, though Magnus was not yet convinced about that. That Jace really meant to stay. Too deep were the cuts old loves had left behind who in the end had always chosen someone or something else over him. 

His day had been draining. He had done business with several entitled clients and on top of that, he had been requested to deal with an urgent Shadowhunter issue at the end of his day. And neither Alec, who had been on a mission, nor Jace, who had the day off, had been around. Not even his third favorite Shadowhunter, Izzy, had been able to sweeten his task. Instead, he had been forced to deal with Maryse of all people. He had never forgotten what she was capable of, the ease with which she had killed fellow Shadowhunters from the very same Institute she was running now. Back in the days when she had obediently followed the Circle. Just as obedient as she now followed the Clave. He didn’t trust her. But he wanted peace with the Institute, so when she had asked for help, he had provided it. But he really looked forward to a quiet evening and night at his loft. _Their_ loft.

When he stepped through the portal and into the living room, he was surprised to find Jace rumoring in the kitchen. Jace hummed absentmindedly the melody of some piano sonata from Schubert, while the air was also filled with other noises. The clinking of glasses, the clanking of pans and plates. He came closer and watched Jace for a few seconds, who was so entangled in his doing that he hadn’t realized Magnus’ arrival yet. Jace stood in front of the kitchen cabinet and removed some of his favorite mugs from the top shelf and placed them in the middle one. Everything seemed to have a new order. It looked neat, but unfamiliar. 

“What are you doing?” The moment he said it Magnus knew it sounded way too harsh. Jace turned around immediately, clearly startled by his words. The brief expression of guilt that washed over Jace’s face before he could control his features showed Magnus that he had also been way too accusingly. Before he could say anything more and soothe his question, Jace already chimed in. 

“Yeah, you know... You weren’t here, Alec was on a mission... I got bored and then I thought I could do something useful. I rearranged the kitchen so that I can better reach my favorite things. And well, huh, that it is more practical for me in general. You know, you do everything with your magic anyway.” Jace made a snapping motion with one of his hands, while he ran with his other through his hair. There was nothing left from the pleased humming boy Magnus had found in the kitchen a few seconds ago. Magnus clearly felt Jace's nervousness and he wished he could take his words back. Or phrase them better. 

“I can move everything back. Not a problem.” Jace continued while he looked uncertainly back and forth between the cupboard and Magnus.

“No, Jace, really. I’m sorry, I had a long day. It has nothing to do with you or what you did. It’s really fine.” He grabbed Jace by his wrist and pulled him closer, until he could wrap him in his arms. He let his eyes roam over the kitchen. He had to admit that Jace had done a great job. The logic made more sense now, and for someone who had to actually use hands to pull everything out, the items in frequent use were much more accessible. On top, all of Magnus’ favorite plates, mugs, glasses were stashed in the front - together with Jace’s. It must have taken hours to rearrange everything so neatly. It really was _fine._ Even more than fine. It was the first time Magnus had the feeling that Jace really meant what he had said. That he stayed. 

True, Jace had brought things of his to the loft. Clothes, weapons, pictures of Alec, Izzy, Max. Some books, some music booklets. But Jace had still behaved more like a guest. So, this was more than fine. This was development. This made Magnus more hopeful that he had found what he had been looking for. 

“So you’re not pissed? I really can move everything back to where it was.” Jace still sounded very unsure and Magnus could slap himself for that. But he would show Jace how okay he was with this.

“Not at all. It looks amazing like that,” Magnus reassured Jace while drawing him yet a little closer to be able to cup his ass and lift him up. With a pleased groan Jace slung his legs around Magnus’ waist, crossing his feet behind his back. Magnus enjoyed the feeling of Jace’s strong thighs encaging him, the way Jace pressed them together. He added just a little magic so that it was easier to hold Jace, while he buried his face in Jace’s nape, sucking tenderly a small bruise into his flesh. He suppressed a smile at Jace’s moan. 

He loved how responsive Jace was to all his small touches and kisses. Though Jace had fucked his way through Pandemonium and back, he had been touch-starved. Starved for the right kind of touches, the soft, caring ones, but also the rough ones that never crossed a line but conveyed love. Jace had been love-starved in general, a feeling Magnus knew too well. Both had friends and Jace had on top Alec, his Parabatai, but both had been looking for something else. Both seemed to have found it. 

“Let me show you how much okay I am with it,” Magnus said in between kisses, strolling over to the kitchen table and placing Jace on top of it. He loved that Jace didn’t loosen his hold around his waist but pulled him closer with his thighs so that Magnus’ already half hard cock was resting at exactly the spot where he liked it to be: at Jace’s ass. 

“Right here in the kitchen?” Jace’s breathing was already hitching and his neck covered with hickeys. With a snap Magnus removed his shirt to continue putting more claims on him. 

“Well, you rearranged the kitchen. So why not celebrate it here?” Magnus grinned wickedly at Jace while his fingers roamed over Jace’s body, searching and finding his nipples. He took the tiny nub in between his fingers and rolled it, first softly before he suddenly pinched it. The broken moan Jace was not able to contain went straight to Magnus' cock, making him a little harder. 

“I love to hear you, angel.” He murmured against Jace’s ear, while his hand didn’t stop playing with Jace’s nipple. 

Jace huffed in response and Magnus chuckled. He didn’t know anymore whether he used the endearing more because he really thought that Jace looked like an angel, or because he loved Jace’s indignant huff with which he always responded to it just too much. Probably both. He just loved to rile Jace up and tease him, pushing him a little to define boundaries, but making sure that he never pushed too far. But he didn't worry too much about being too blunt. Jace knew when and how to voice himself when the teasing got too much. So Magnus was aware that there was no real heat behind the glare Jace gave him. Or the words he threw at him.

“Fuck you, Magnus.” 

“About to, angel,” Magnus grinned, but this time Jace’s huff was interrupted by the moan that spilled out of his mouth when Magnus started to suck at his pulse point, using his teeth to stake his claim more prominently, while his fingers tormented Jace’s nipple a little more feverishly. 

* * *

“Oh, what’s this?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow while he examined the blue cashmere sweater that lay on top of his usual attire of black and different shades of grey. Magnus, who was still snuggled into the warm sheets, watched with a pleased smile while Jace ran his fingers over the soft fabric. When Jace turned, the sweater still in hand, Magnus’ grin deepened. He had been right: the color matched Jace’s eyes perfectly and brought the blue out even more.

“I went shopping yesterday and saw it. I just had to buy it for you.”

“Well, thanks.” Jace looked back at Magnus with a somewhat awkward smile on his lips, before he turned around and placed the blue sweater back in the wardrobe before he fetched a heather grey hoodie and pulled it over his head.

“You can try it on,” Magnus suggested cheerfully, but the smile was replaced by a small frown.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” With that Jace closed the wardrobe and left the room. Magnus looked after him, the frown deepening before he stood up with a groan to follow his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, Jace?” Magnus asked while settling down on the couch next to Jace. He refrained from calling him angel. This was not the time to play games. He brushed one strain of hair out of Jace’s face but retreated his hand when he met Jace’s glare.

“I wanted to ask you this. What’s up with you?” Jace pulled his feet under him while he watched Magnus closely. “You are giving me all these gifts. Why? Did you do something? Did I do something?”

Magnus licked his lips, trying to figure out why Jace sounded so defensive. “I just wanted to buy my boyfriend some nice things. There is nothing more to it.”

Jace’s eyes burned into his, scrutinizing him. “Why?”

Magnus shrugged. Ever since Jace had remodeled the kitchen, making it clear not only with words but also with his action that he really planned to stay, he had felt the urge to buy Jace nice things. It had started with buying even more of Jace’s favorite food and ended with buying a new book he thought Jace might enjoy reading here, a perfume he thought would smell fantastic on Jace there, or the stumbling sweater. 

“I just like nice things. I like you to have nice things.”

Jace was silent for a while, chewing on his bottom lip. “I can’t give you anything in return.” 

“If this is what this is about, don’t worry about that. I don’t expect you to. I know that the Clave doesn’t pay you.” The Clave provided free accommodation, food, gear, weapons and a small allowance for each Shadowhunter, but nothing that allowed to buy fancy stuff.

Magnus reached for Jace and caressed his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch, though Jace still averted his gaze.

“But why now? What changed?” 

Magnus licked his lips again. “You know, when I found you modifying the kitchen to your needs, it was the first time I really believed that this isn’t only temporary.” 

Jace turned his head and leaned back into the couch, avoiding Magnus’ hand. “Just now, huh? You trust me that much?” 

“Jace,” Magnus pleaded, placing his hand on Jace’s knee, squeezing it a little. Though Magnus was normally not lost for words, it was sometimes hard to talk with Jace about those things. Jace was often instantly in attacking mode - or ready to withdraw like he did just now. And when Magnus was honest, Jace pushed sometimes his own buttons in a way that it was hard to stay calm. They were similar in many ways, had gone through relatable trauma - sometimes this helped. Sometimes not. This time, it did. 

Jace closed his eyes briefly, before he looked back at Magnus. “I know. Old wounds.” His voice had gone softer, and so had his eyes. He leaned in a little, cupping now Magnus’s chin, brushing with his thumb over his jawline.

Magnus nodded. “Old wounds. But I don’t doubt you, Jace. Not for real. It’s just when you moved in, you brought so little things with you. It seemed always so… temporary.” 

Jace frowned at him. “What else could I have brought? Yes, I have some spare clothes at the Institute if I need to change right after a mission and of course also some of my weapons, but everything else that belongs to me is here. I mean, except Alec, but he’s a little tall to stash him in our wardrobe.” Jace added with a wink, a smile tugging on his lips, before he grew serious again. 

“So, this is really all you have?” Magnus made a vague gesture towards the few books that got lost in his huge library, frowning a little.

“Not everyone is so attached to stuff.” Jace was defiant again, his eyes narrowing down. 

“That was not meant as an accusation. I’m just surprised. You don’t like... things?” With everything being so new and raw between them, Magnus had never really thought about it. But it seemed true. Jace didn’t possess much, and he never seemed to be overly attached to any of his belongings - Alec’s or his siblings’ gifts being the exception.

Jace rubbed with his palm over his jeans, swallowing hard. “It’s just not worth it. Everything that is given to you can be taken from you. So why bother?”

For a moment Jace looked way younger than he was, past pain clearly audible in his words and visible in his eyes. Magnus knew about his falcon. He knew about toys that Valentine had gifted Jace just to destroy them when Jace had dared to disobey. Or failed a task he had been given. And Magnus could only wonder what Maryse had done to fuel this. Magnus gritted his teeth, swallowing down the burning anger he felt on Jace’s behalf. The heartache. 

“I promise I won’t do this. This,” Magnus gestured at the whole loft, “is all ours. If you want. And I promise I won’t buy you gifts anymore if that makes you uncomfortable. But I can assure you, I don’t expect anything in return. And I love making gifts.”

“No. I like getting them.” Jace blushed a little, biting his inner cheek. “I’m just not used to it.” 

“Well, I can definitely change that, angel.” Magnus grinned at Jace with a spark in his eyes that was reciprocated by Jace - but who still managed to huff at the endearing. 

“So, you will wear my blue sweater? You’ll look great in it.” Magnus asked with a wink while he pulled Jace on his lap. 

Jace laughed. “So that’s what this is about. It’s actually not for me, it’s for you. You just want to have something pretty to look at. Am I not pretty enough, Magnus?” Jace’s voice dropped an octave while he rolled seductively his hips, grinding down on Magnus while he peppered Magnus’ neck with small kisses.

“You know, a little improvement never hurts anyone,” Magnus gave back teasingly, knowing too well that Jace didn’t doubt his looks for a second. “But I think I love you best like this.” He snapped and Jace’s hoodie vanished, making Jace gasp and Magnus chuckle. Appreciatively Magnus let his hands roam over Jace’s defined body. Over his pecs, his abs, following his oblique muscles to the pelvic v that vanished in the most delicious way in Jace’s waistband to point to other, even more delicious body parts. 

Magnus loved the look of Jace’s runes on his body, though sometimes he hated the meaning behind them. Not the meaning of the runes itself; he was very well aware that those runes protected his lover in his daily fight for life and death. No, it was what they stood for. It left a stale taste that Nephilim marked their children from an early age on, without giving them the choice. It was one of the reasons he loved to suck bruises over the runes, to scratch them until the reddish runes were covered with blue and purple marks. Another was that he just loved to cover up the angelic marks with his own _demonic_ ones. But what he loved the most was that it always made Jace come undone. The only rune Magnus never touched was the Parabatai rune.

Jace had his hand entangled in his hair, his soft kisses turning into more demanding sucking, surely leaving marks of his own on Magnus’ neck and throat. Magnus couldn’t help but push back into Jace’s demanding lips, loving the hot feeling of them on his skin, the wetness of Jace’s tongue and the sharpness of his teeth. He indulged a few moments in this feeling before the need to take over control surpassed anything else. Magnus started not only to stroke Jace’s body, but also to use his nails, digging deep into Jace’s flesh just above his runes while his lips found the flexibility rune next to his nipple. Jace couldn’t help but moan helplessly, too lost in the various stimulations to hold back. He threw his head in his neck, leaning back, his hands resting on Magnus’ knees to give Magnus more access to his upper body. A fact of which Magnus took immediate advantage. Jace’s moaning turned into groaning when Magnus continued sucking his accuracy rune, biting on it, licking over it, claiming it until it belonged more to him than to the angelic creatures that invented the runes. 

While he sucked another hickey over one of Jace’s runes, his hand found the bulge in Jace’ pants and he started to rub over it. First in small, soft circles before he increased the pressure and the speed, using his heel to press into Jace’s steadily hardening cock until Jace’s hips came up to chase even more friction. 

“Fuck,” Jace moaned helplessly with closed eyes, as Magnus squeezed a little more forcefully, while simultaneously biting down just a little harder on his rune to pierce Jace’s skin. “You could take my pants off, you know?”

“You were saying, angel?” Magnus grinned wickedly at Jace, still palming Jace with an unrelenting rhythm.

Jace’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Magnus with a heated gleam. He sat up, his hand entangling again in Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus accepted the challenge and stopped palming Jace but left his hand exactly where it was. It rested now unmoving and teasingly over Jace’s already completely hard dick. Magnus was fully aware that this ghost of a touch drove his lover nearly insane. He loved the way Jace’s body vibrated with want. And need. But Jace used the different angle now to grind against Magnus hand, grabbing him by his wrist, holding him in place before Magnus could tear it away. The power Jace radiated briefly took Magnus’ breath away. 

“I said fuck you.” Jace panted in Magnus’ ear, tugging on Magnus’ hair so forcefully that Magnus had no other choice but to give in and follow his movement and tilt his head in a beautiful line. Though he didn’t see it, Magnus was sure that Jace had activated his strength rune. _Cheater._

“Not before you say please.” Magnus was definitely not giving in completely. He glared back at Jace with the same gleam in his eyes he had seen before in Jace’s. Jace watched him for a second before he released his grip on his wrist and his hand came up to Magnus’ throat, encompassing it with his full hand. His thumb brushed over Magnus’ throat possessively, sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine and making his breath catch in his throat. Jace turned Magnus' head lightly to get better access. Jace grinned before he bit down on Magnus’ pulse point, his hips still snapping lazily forward into Magnus' hand. The yelp that escaped Magnus deepened Jace’s grin. While he sucked harder at the point he left his hand around Magnus' throat. Squeezing it gently from time to time, rubbing small circles over Magnus’ Adam’s apple with his thumb. Breathlessly, Jace drew away, licking over the bruise he just had left behind. “Please,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear before his teeth found their way back in Magnus' throat. 

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at the plea, which sounded more like a command than an actual plea. But nevertheless, it made him give in, his own cock too hard and he himself too far gone for more teasing. With a snap his own clothes were gone and with another Jace’s pants and underwear. Jace’s surprised yelp when his hole was suddenly lubed made Magnus chuckle even more. But the chuckle was soon replaced by a groan when Jace lifted himself up, grabbed Magnus’ lubed cock, positioned himself over it just to sink down, impaling himself inch by inch on Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck,” was all Magnus got out, the feeling of Jace around him too good to say more. Jace felt tight, the non-existing preparation just adding to that. Magnus loved the way Jace’s inner muscles clenched around him, making the feeling of sliding in and out of him so much more delicious. 

“You were saying, Magnus?” Jace teased, but he didn’t still his movements. On the contrary. He rolled his hips lasciviously until every inch of Magnus’ cock was buried inside him, both their breathing turning from ragged to wrecked.

“I said move faster.” Magnus ordered, slapping Jace lightly on his ass to underline what he wanted. He slapped him again when Jace ignored his command, harder this time so that he was sure to leave a red handprint behind. 

Jace just laughed, complying this time. He placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders to have better leverage before he started to ride Magnus in earnest. Magnus loved how Jace’s muscular thighs started to work. He loved the feeling of splitting Jace open on his cock, the way he breached him every time Jace pushed down on him. And he loved how lost Jace got in this. In them. 

Jace rolled his hips, pushed himself up just to grind down on Magnus a second later, setting a fast pace. He tilted his pelvis to get an even better angle while he fucked himself down on Magnus’ cock in an increasing speed. The sound of naked skin smacking against naked skin filled the air together with their grunts and groans. 

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” Jace moaned, while he lifted himself up again to slam down, circling his hips when Magnus was fully buried in him to get his cock just that tiny bit deeper that let both men groan in unison.

The groans turned into grunts when Jace leaned back again, his hands finding Magnus’ knees for support. Jace’s thighs were working constantly to lift him up, his hips snapping back and forth at a fast pace. Magnus felt his own orgasm slowly starting to build, but he needed more now. He grabbed Jace by the hips to get control of his movements, meeting him with powerful upward thrusts of his own each time Jace slammed back onto him.

“Fuck,” Jace moaned again when Magnus’ added just a little magic to his thrusts. But the little was enough to push Jace over the edge. He came untouched while his lips formed a silent o, painting them both in white streaks. “Magnus,” he choked out brokenly, nearly helplessly, making Magnus pull him up so that his head rested on his nape. Magnus could never get enough of Jace after an orgasm, the soft and pliant way he sought contact and held on to him. The trust he showed him when he just let go and leaned into him, giving his body over to Magnus for him to use so that he could also come. 

Magnus grabbed Jace now by his shoulders, pulling him down every time he slammed into Jace. Jace just closed his arms around Magnus, holding on to him while small moans spilled out of his slack mouth, his body still riding out his own orgasm. But Magnus gave him no time to relax. Not yet anyway. He pushed him down on his cock while he shoved more forcefully into Jace, chasing now his own orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Magnus came, panting Jace’s name.

Jace circled his hips slowly and gently to guide Magnus through his orgasm. His head was resting on Magnus’ shoulder, his arms still embracing him. When Magnus stopped shaking, Jace pulled away from Magnus’ nape, taking Magnus’ face in his hands. They looked at each other, the heated gleam sated and replaced by warmth and satisfaction. Magnus closed the small gap between them, kissing Jace tenderly who melted into their kiss. Magnus sighed in return, his hands roaming over Jace’s back, scratching tenderly before he leaned back on the couch, pulling Jace with him. 

For long moments they just sat there kissing, their hands caressing all naked skin they could reach, while Magnus was still buried deep in Jace. With a small sigh Jace let his head rest on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“If you take me on a nice date, I’ll wear your damn sweater,” Jace whispered against Magnus’ ear, before he pressed a kiss to his earlobe. He still sounded spent.

“I take you only on nice dates,” Magnus replied indignantly. “And it’s your sweater. Not mine. And I’d love to see you in it. Come on, let's get us cleaned and more comfortable.”

With a regretful sigh Jace lifted himself up, slightly hissing when Magnus slipped out of him. He smiled when he immediately felt Magnus’ magic wash over him, making the mess they had made vanishing. His regretful sigh turned into a content one when Magnus wrapped him in his arms and covered them with a blanket. Magnus closed his eyes while he snuggled closer to Jace, enjoying his lover’s hand in his hair, the tousling, the gentle tugging and the tender scalp massage Jace was giving him. Magnus was just about to doze away when Jace started to speak.

“Speaking of things... How much do you like the old vase that stood always on top of the kitchen rack?” Jace blushed a little while asking. 

Magnus propped himself up on one elbow to look down on Jace, raising quizzically an eyebrow, while his other hand was stroking Jace’s chest. “The Ming vase? Huh, you know. I had it for a long time. It’s old.” _And cost a fortune._ But he didn’t mention that. 

“And I always thought I had the age kink,” Jace couldn’t help but tease Magnus, pushing himself up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Magnus’ lips.

“Careful now,” Magnus gave back, adding more pressure to his fingers that were poking into Jace’s pecs, until he got the desired response: a small hiss and the lustful darkening of Jace’s eyes.

“Why are you asking anyway?” Magnus still looked down on Jace. 

“Well, it might have fallen out of that rack while I was rearranging the kitchen.” Jace sounded a little sheepishly while admitting it.

“Might. I see. And I thought all Shadowhunters possessed natural grace.”

Jace just smirked. “It did fall gracefully.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh in response. He didn’t mind too much. He hadn’t even noticed yet that the vase was gone. While he rolled over so that he lay on top of Jace now, straddling his thighs to make room for himself, he realized that something else was gone, too. The small tensing of Jace’s body that had always been the answer to Magnus taking control, was gone. 

It always had been just a short moment and after Jace had reminded himself that it was okay to let go, he had always relaxed. But now it was completely gone and Jace just lay pliant under him, his mismatched eyes already glazed over with lust. 

“What? You look smug as fuck out of a sudden.”

Magnus chuckled lightly. “Nothing. I’m just thinking of what I will do with you now. How to make you scream this time. Angel.” 

And before Jace could give a retort, Magnus silenced him successfully with his lips. He bit playfully on Jace’s lower lip until Jace opened his mouth with a groan and Magnus slipped his tongue in, to take Jace apart a little further. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:  
> Magnus gets home and Alec or Jace or both have made a decision that benefits the household. Magnus is so impressed he immediately showers them in favors. NSFW is welcome. 
> 
> Kudos & comments are loved 💙


End file.
